


Passing Notes

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Language Barrier, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Romance, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: A harmless game becomes something more when Fenris finally confesses his feelings for his housemate. Too bad it's in another language, and she can't understand it until months later...Submitted as part of the Beyond the Veil's Artober Event, for the prompt 'Lovers.'
Relationships: Fenris (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest: I really enjoyed writing this one. I'm a sap at heart with an insatiable sweet-tooth, what can I say? :) This piece features Rana El-Khoury, the main character of my longfic, 'The Songstress and the Swordsman.' 
> 
> Written for the BTV Server's 'Lovers' prompt. 500 word maximum.

> _‘dear rana why must i write a letter if you are seated beside me i do not understand the purpose of this sincerely fenris’_
> 
> ‘Dear Fenris,
> 
> We’re practicing grammar and punctuation, remember? Commas for breaths, periods at the ends of thoughts. And uppercase letters to begin sentences and proper nouns, ya Fen, please. We’ve already gone over this.
> 
> Sincerely, Rana El-Khoury’
> 
> _‘Dear Rana,_
> 
> _Whoever invented Grammar can jump off the Chantry Roof. This is Painful._
> 
> _Sincerely, Fenris Again’_
> 
> ‘Dear Fen,
> 
> As much as I agree about Thedosian grammar, this is supposed to be fun. Tell me something interesting.
> 
> -R 
> 
> PS: half those words aren’t proper nouns.’
> 
> _‘They’re important words, that’s enough—_ venhedis, _fine. Despair apparently tastes like salt.’_
> 
> ‘You’re joking.’
> 
> _‘It’s true. I’ve tried ham from the Anderfels that tasted of despair, and despair tastes like salt. I highly recommend it with melon or with toast points and cheese.’_
> 
> ‘Fenris—’
> 
> _‘…There’s a new cheese at the cheesemonger’s?’_
> 
> ‘I said _interesting_ , not something you just told me at dinner.’

There was an ink splotch, as though the quill hovered over the parchment in thought.

> _‘Dear Ran,_
> 
> _Ic geteohhode ic lufie þē._
> 
> _-F’_
> 
> ‘…What does that mean?’
> 
> _‘_ _Study your Common and find out.’_

Months later, Rana was tidying the library desk in preparation for a holiday dinner party. An ink-splotched parchment caught her eye. Intrigued, she leaned against the desk to read and smiled. She remembered the night they had written those notes to each other, back when they were both learning to read and write. It had been like pulling teeth to get Fenris to write with proper grammar and spacing. And when he’d written that last note, he’d gotten so flustered, he spent a good five minutes pouring a simple glass of water. Now Rana knew why. She added a line and propped the page before the inkwell for him to read later.

> ‘I’ve determined I love you, too, ya Fenris El-Khoury.’


End file.
